Lego Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time/Character Abilities
This page is connected to LEGO Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. It contains all of the special abilities characters possess and who possesses them. Abilities Pets: Pets sometimes carry extra abilities such as digging, crowing, flying or accessing small areas that a normal sized character can not. Navi (Young Link, Link) Fairy (Saria, Mido, Female Kokiri, Male Kokiri, Fado) Richard (Mamamu Yan) Cucco (Malon (Young), Talon, Malon, Anju) Cojiro (Grog) Shark (Lake Scientist) Orange Handles: Strong characters are strong enough to have the ability to pull orange handles. Super Strength: Talon, Ganondorf, Link (Silver Gauntlets), Link (Golden Gauntlets), Link the Goron Green Handles: Big Characters have the ability to use Green Handles. These require immense strength to use. Big Characters: Darunia, Goron, Ganon, Hot Rodder, Biggoron, Medigoron, Shooting Gallery Man, Nabooru (Iron Knuckle), Moblin, Club Moblin Super Strength: Link (Golden Gauntlets) Power of the Sages: Characters with this ability can access certain spots. They can also use their power to call forth an attack on enemies. Sage Power: (Princess Zelda, Saria, Darunia, Princess Ruto (Adult), Impa, Nabooru, Rauru) Lantern: Charactes with this ability can light up dark places and use their lanterns to melt Red Ice. Lantern: (Dampe (Ghost), Poe, Amy (Green Poe), Meg (Purple Poe), Beth (Blue Poe), Joelle (Orange Poe), Phantom Guide) Deku Stick: Characters with Deku Sticks can either attack with them or use catch them on fire to light a torch. Deku Stick: (Young Link, Ghost Hunter, Graveyard Boy, Deku Baba) Hover: The ability Hover allows the character to hover over short gaps. Hover Boots (Link (Hover Boots)) Broom (Koume, Kotake) Flight (Stinger, Cucco, Cojiro, Kaepora Gaebora, Ganondorf, Poe, Phantom Guide) Instrument: Characters with an intrument can play them to set certain events into play. Ocarina of Time (Link, Link (Mirror Sheild), Link (Goron Tunic), Link (Hover Boots), Princess Zelda (Young), Princess Zelda) Fairy Ocarina (Young Link, Saria) Harp (Sheik) Flute (Skull Kid, Skull Kid (Skull Mask)) Digging: Characters with this ability can dig in certain spots to unbury treasure, buildable objects and other things. Shovel (Dampe) Digging (Richard, Goron, Darunia, Hot Rodder) Telekenesis: Some characters have supernatural abilities and can levitate certain objects. Telekenisis: Zelda, Link (Mask of Truth), Skull Kid (Majora's Mask), Veran Fishing: Characters with the ability to fish can use the small docks over bodies of water to obtain treasure or a neccessary item. Fishing Rod (Pond Owner, Pond Owner (Young), Pond Owner (Old)) Fishing Skills (Zora, Princess Ruto, Princess Ruto (Adult)) Bombs Characters with bombs can use these to blow up silver Lego objects. Bombs (Link, Bomb Shop Man) Bomb Chu (Darunia, Hot Rodder, Link the Goron, Goron) Self Destruct (Armos) Suits 'Suits:' These function much like the alternate suits in Lego Batman 3. A Suit Tolken can be found in each level, unlocking a suit for a certain character. Shield Suit: This allows characters to safely pass through flames and deflect projectiles. It also blocks enemy attacks. Flame Retardent Suit: This allows character to safely build with piles of red, hot lego bricks that normal characters get burned by if they try using. Stealth Suit: This suit allows characters to hide from enemies trying to spot the player. It allows them to sneak past their gaze. Freight Suit: This suit allows characters to don a scary disguise that scares enemies away who may guard something important. Underwater Suit: This suit allows characters to walk underwater without fear of harm. Strong Suit: This allows characters to possess increased strength and pull orange handles. Big Suit: This allows characters to become a Big Character or give them the strength of a Big Character. It also lets them break Cracked Walls. Telekenisis Suit: This gives characters psychic powers to lift and manipulate lego objects. Heavy Weapon Suit: This allows the character to possess a heavy weapon which can be used to activate Heavy Switches. Speed Suit: This suit allows characters to become very fast and can use Speed Build Spots Flight Suit: This suit, obviously, allows flight. Hover Suit: This suit allows characters to hover for a limited amount of time. Character Suits *Shield Suits **Link (Mirror Shield) **Link (Hover Boots) **Dark Link (Shadow Form) **Shigeru Miyamoto (Hylian Shield) **Reggie Fils-Aime (Hylian Shield) *Flame Retardant Suit **Link (Goron Tunic) **Young Link (Goron Mask) **Reggie Fills-Aime (Black Suit) **Koji Kondo (Black Suit) *Stealth Suit **Dark Link (Transparent) **Octorok (Grass Species) **Ganondorf (Cloak) *Freight Suit **Young Link (Gerudo Mask) **Skull Kid (Skull Mask) **Graveyard Boy (Spooky Mask) *Underwater Suit **Link (Zora Tunic) **Octorok (River Species) **Young Link (Zora Mask) *Strong Suit **Link (Silver Gauntlets) **Octorok (Rock Species) **Young Link (Goron Mask) *Big Suit ** Link (Golden Gauntlets) **Ganondorf (Ganon) **Nabooru (Iron Knuckle) *Telekinesis Suit **Young Link (Mask of Truth) **Skull Kid (Majora's Mask) **Dark Link (Shadow Form) **Reggie Fils-Aime (Gray Suit) *Heavy Weapons Suit **Link (Megaton Hammer) **Mutoh (Poacher's Saw) *Speed Suit **Running Man (Bunny Hood) **Young Link (Bunny Hood) *Flight Suit **Zelda (Crystal) **Rauru (Kaepora Gaebora) **Skull Kid (Majora's Mask) **Koji Kondo (Tingle) *Hover Suit **Link (Hover Boots) Category:Lego